LA TIERNA HADITA Y EL DEMONIO PERVERTODO
by Aka Miyano
Summary: [AU religioso] Por jugarle al vergas (?), Osomatsu termina perdido en un bosque desconocido. Allí se encontrará a una nueva amiga.


**A ver... no sé qué diablos acabo de escribir xDDD Pero vi hace un ratito una imagen bonita con esta combinación y pues... la idea fluyó :3 TBH, a mí me gusta el IchiOso pero aquí supongo que demuestro lo multishipper que soy xDD**

 **Ah~ y esto se lo dedico a Izumi, ya que es su OTP suprema uvu**

 **DISCLAIMER: hay** **mención** **(más bien desvaríos pendejos) respecto a otras ships.**

 **Bue... este fic está inspirado en una img pero esta mierda de ffnet sigue odiando los links :'v  
**

* * *

 **La tierna hadita y el demonio pervertodo**

Si escapar de las obligaciones fuera un trabajo, él sería el empleado del año. Pero no, justamente no lo era y para evitar represalias se había dado a la fuga, a holgazanear al mundo humano. Aunque no a cualquier sitio. No era como si fuese a salirse con la suya por mucho tiempo, así que él ya tenía sus lugares favoritos a los cuales ir a causar el caos con su 'encantadora' presencia: un convento con un sacerdote de buenas nalgas, un estanque con una diosa de escasa ropa… Je~ Sin duda, todo lo de allí arriba le era más interesante que el infierno.

Sin embargo, aunque se encontraba caminando por un sitio de densa vegetación, ese día no estaba en el bosque cercano a la iglesia. Para ser sinceros, no tenía maldita idea dónde se hallaba; sólo podía notar que era un área que estaba muy maldita, tanto que hasta un demonio como él se sentía abrumado.

—Pero al menos así ese maldito ángel no vendrá aquí… —suspiró antes de mirar hacia arriba con su ojo sano; el otro se encontraba hinchado por el golpe en la cara que había recibido por tocarle los cojones al ser celestial. Y, no, no de la manera literal.

Sobre él no había cielo ni luz solar: sólo hojas y más hojas. ¿Sería aún de día? ¿O ya habría anochecido? No, imposible. Probablemente hubiesen pasado un par de horas pero no tantas, ya que nadie lo había encontrado aún. Miró mejor a los alrededores. Allí sólo parecían estar él y el follaje. ¿De verdad no vivía nadie allí? Conforme pasaban los minutos ese lugar se volvía un poco aterrador, si bien era ventajoso estar a solas allí ya que necesitaba descansar y sanar. No que le hubiese herido de muerte, pero sí le había dañado una de sus alas.

—Y mordió mi cola… —gruñó por lo bajo al notar los dientes marcados dolorosamente en ésta; conociendo a ese loco era capaz de intentar arrancársela y comérsela delante de él como si fuera un espagueti.

La sola imagen mental lo hizo estremecerse y abrazar maltratada extremidad. En serio que a veces no entendía por qué los humanos sólo consideraban a los seres de la oscuridad como los malvados. ¡Ah, claro! ¡Porque como esos humanos no tenían cola que los ángeles pudieran morder!… Se perdió unos momentos imaginando a cierto padrecito diciendo sus 'oraciones' mientras llevaba aquel 'accesorio'. El sangrado nasal fue inevitable, como así también el que terminara desplomado en el piso por el mismo. ¿Causa de la muerte? ¿Exceso de 'devoción'? Eh~ el culto a una deidad, no sonaba tan malo sí se lo planteaban así~ Porque claro, para tener la representación perfecta necesitaba a la santa diosa también presente en su imaginario. ¡Eh, ya que se iba a morir… mejor ponerle más suculencia a su causal!

Y allí estaba, medio muerto en el piso en medio de una paja mental cuando a sus oídos llegó un pequeño sonido. A partir de ahí, comenzó a hacerse el muerto y, poco a poco, el sonido se hizo mucho más fuerte. Parecía ser el vibrar de unas alas… ¡Lo que le faltaba era haber caído en un bosque con insectos gigantes come carne o algo así! Aunque una sus alas estuviera lastimada, sabía que podría usarla para huir si era necesario, pero que lo que le acechaba también pareciera tener un par, no le tranquilizaba.

"Luz…" pensó al medio abrir un ojo y notar que por segundos había quedado una estela brillante en el aire.

Siguió inmóvil, aguardando a que, fuese lo que fuese aquello, se confiara. Y, entonces, cuando estuvo seguro, su cola se agitó hacia cierta dirección y atacó cuál látigo. Acto seguido se puso de pie, dispuesto a huir o defenderse, aún no estaba seguro. No obstante, apenas vio lo que había en el suelo a unos pasos de él, se quedó estupefacto: largo cabello morado contrastando a la perfección con una piel blanca como la porcelana, cubierta parcialmente por un vestido lila pálido. A primera vista parecía una humana, pero había dos razones fundamentales que la evidenciaban como una criatura sobrenatural: de su espalda nacían unas diminutas alas de libélula y ella, en sí, era también diminuta. Parecía ser tan grande como su palma. Cosa que comprobó momentos después cuando se acercó al ver que ésta no se movía.

—Luce muy frágil… —murmuró mirándola con detenimiento. Apenas y pesaba. Apenas y respiraba—. …oye…

Comenzó tocando con cuidado el rostro del hada con uno de sus dedos. Pese a que podía escuchar el corazón latir, ésta no se movió. Su expresión se tornó sería. ¿Qué debería hacer? Él no tenía poderes curativos. ¿Debería ir con la diosa del lago? ¿O con la bruja de la montaña? También ese sacerdote podría ayudarlo. Ah, y hasta ese ángel demente… ¿Es que acaso era el único inútil incapaz de sanar a otros? Ah, no. Había alguien más que no podía hacer eso. Y, hablando de ese alguien, era extraño no ver a nadie de su clase por ahí ya…

—…

Volvió a tocar la mejilla del hada con su dedo, pero al no obtener ninguna reacción allí, decidió tocar en otros sitios. Y apenas rozó un poco uno de sus muslos, el sonrojo en aquel rostro pálido apareció, lo cual hizo que el demonio sonriera de lado con diversión. Su dedo volvió a acariciar la zona y luego siguió por toda la extensión de las pequeñas piernas. Como resultado éstas se movieron y de los labios opuestos salió un pequeño jadeo.

El decir que aquello no le estaba poniendo, sería mentir. Si bien, aun le quedaba realmente la duda de si esa pequeña hadita estaba inconsciente o si era en realidad una pobre alma necesitada de cariño. Su sonrisa se hizo incluso más grande. Fuera cual fuera el caso… ¿cómo él podría negarse a darle una mano?

—¿Eh? ¿De verdad que estás dormida?~ —cuestionó antes de que su dedo se perdiera por fin bajo la falda de ésta.

—Sigues vivo…

—¡IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGH!

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció apenas sintió que alguien había aparecido detrás de él. Aunque su reacción fue a causa de que aquel maldito segador de almas le había sujetado de la cola. ¡¿Por qué todos siempre le hacían lo mismo?! Uno de esos días terminarían arrancándosela.

—Tch, ¿por qué estás aquí? —medio gruñó dando un vistazo general al sitio.

—Sólo estaba… —y le extendió la mano en donde estaba el hada, pero no, allí no había nada—. ¿Eh? ¡¿EH?! ¡¿Pero si hace unos momentos estaba aquí?!

—… cómo sea, vámonos rápido. —habló el de túnica morada, mostrando poco interés en lo que el otro decía. Luego simplemente movió su guadaña para cortar en el aire y abrir un atajo en el espacio-tiempo.

—¡Pero Ichimachuu~! Todavía tengo muchas cosas que hacer. —dijo de mala gana mientras el mencionado lo arrastró de la cola—. ¡No es justó! Toda mi diversión se echó a perder por culpa de ese ángel idiota. Yo también quería ir a sobar a la diosa un ratito, ¿sabes? —dijo cruzado de brazos, ya resignándose a ser arrastrado hacia sus obligaciones. Podía oler el aroma de la deidad en su compañía. Éste simplemente desvió la mirada ante aquella acusación. Aunque… hablando de olores…

Se llevó una de sus manos cerca de la nariz, allí pudo captar un leve aroma. Sin embargo, la prueba definitiva de que no se estaba volviendo loco fue lo que encontró en sus dedos: una sustancia algo pegajosa y que brillaba…

—… uh… así que era eso~ —su risa libidinosa no tardó en aparecer. Ya decía él que esa hadita era una pervertida—. Ah… a todo esto, ¿conocías ese lugar? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

—… —la parca tosió un poco antes de recargar su cabeza en el hombro contrario. Por costumbre, la mano de Osomatsu mano no tardó en ir a acariciar sus cabellos alborotados, por lo que cerró los ojos para disfrutar mejor de ese cariño—. Recibí un aviso de muerte.

—¿Eh? Muerte…

Y cuando entendió, su rostro se puso azul. Allí se iban por el caño sus intenciones de volver a visitar a la tierna hadita del bosque.

 **Y bueno, eso es todo xDDD Gracias por leer :3**

 **Por si no se entendió: parca!Ichi recibió un aviso de que devil!Oso iba a morir, por eso pudo encontrarlo xDDD**


End file.
